Habría
by Charlie. HH
Summary: 'Matt habría hecho tantas cosas, si Mello no hubiese.' Viñeta. Pasen, lean, dejen reviews y os amaré.


Habría.

Le habría caído bien Near. Un chico aplicado y serio, que, pese a su apariencia infantil, era increíblemente –aunque no lo pareciese, porque, joder, era cierto que aún con quince años paseaba por las calles con juguetes-maduro.

Se habría reído con él, cuando jugasen al escondite, y se descubriesen de sus escondites por sus llamativos y traidores cabellos. Se habría reído mucho.

Le habría gustado Linda. Habría pasado años para cautivarla, aunque, en realidad, a ella siempre le habría gustado. Y, tras ello, cuando fuesen adolescentes, víctimas de sus hormonas, se habría escapado de su habitación de Wammy's en la noche, para ir a verla al ala opuesta, al de mujeres. Y le acariciaría el cabello cuando se besasen.

Luego, cuando cumpliesen los dieciocho, se irían juntos del orfanato, porque Near, el mejor amigo de Matt desde la infancia, se habría encargado de relevar a L, si en algún momento era necesario. Vivirían juntos, trabajarían y crearían una familia, viéndose, en el banco de algún parque, décadas después, las canas resecas y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. Porque la querría.

O no… tal vez, Matt no iría a vivir con Linda. Tal vez comenzase a estudiar diseños gráficos, y acabase, como soñaba de pequeño, siendo él el que recibía papeles y bolígrafos de gente enganchada a sus juegos, tras aceptar firmarles un autógrafo.

O no habría ido a la universidad, y, en vez de estudiar, se la habría pasado follando con cuanta perra suelta se había cruzado y emborrachándose siete noches cada semana. Acabando por ejercer de hacker para el mejor postor.

Aunque siempre, siempre, siguiendo en contacto con su albino mejor amigo.

¿Habría? ¿En serio?

Casi nunca se lo preguntaba. Tampoco era como si, comiéndose la cabeza con ello, fuese a ser verdad.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que no _ha_.

No ha jugado con Near, ni ha reído con él. No ha acariciado el cabello castaño de Linda, ni la ha querido. Y tampoco ha firmado autógrafos, ni ha ido a fiestas en las que olía a sudor, drogas y sexo. Lo recuerda, sentado en el sillón con una consola entre las manos, cuando Mello aparece por la puerta, todos los días.

Y, puede que lo que más le pesa, es que, tal vez, habría si Mello no hubiese. Si Mello no hubiese aparecido en Wammy's. Si Mello no se hubiese encaprichado de él. Si Mello no le hubiese convencido de que era su perro, ni de que Near era odioso. Si Mello no le hubiese dicho que Linda era retardada, y muy, pero que muy rosa.

Y Mello lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. Pero ambos hacían como que no. Porque Mello no quería-aunque jamás lo diría- que Matt se fuese; y él quería seguir con Mello. Por mucho que costase.

Y escapó de Wammy's House, un par de años tras ayudar a Mello hacerlo y prometer seguirle, aunque el rubio se negó. Ayudó a Mello cuando le encontró deforme, feo y asquerosamente quemado. Trabajó para él, a cambio de su vida, porque Mello le había amenazado con matarle si no lo hacía. Aunque sabía que no lo hubiese hecho.

Y, mientras tanto, mientras corría por las calles de Inglaterra, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, sólo con pistas ciegas; mientras arrancaba el cuero derretido del cuerpo de Mello, que olía a carne quemada y mientras cambiaba las vendas podridas y amarillentas, que olían a mierda y pus, se engañaba, diciendo que no, que no habría.

Pero, justo cuando la tercera bala atraviesa su pecho, sonríe, porque sabe que mintió. Sabe que podría haber sido amigo de Near, y que Linda no era tan rosa. Porque la verdad oculta escapa.

Y se arrepiente, porque él nunca jugó con Mello al escondite, ni escapó de su habitación por la noche para acariciarle el cabello, ni vio envejecer a quien quería. No vio envejecer a Mello. Ni lo haría.

Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Que le dio igual casi morir de hambre en los callejones de Inglaterra, y le dio igual el recuerdo del dolor que desprendía el rubio. Le dio igual que aquel fuese su último cigarrillo, y no le importó que Mello le hubiese amenazado de muerte, cumpliendo al final, aunque ninguno lo creía.

Ahora, la verdad escapa.

Y, tal vez-y sólo tal vez- se arrepintiese de su decisión, sin remedio. Tal vez se arrepintiese de dar la vida por alguien que nunca le tuvo en cuenta, alguien que jamás le escogía en su equipo cuando jugaban al fútbol, por quien rompía sus consolas nuevas y por quien jamás le había dedicado una muestra de afecto.

Se arrepintió de morir por Mello, pero no lo supo hasta que cayo al suelo, mientras la verdad escapaba.

Y como escapaba, supo que no habría muerto de otra manera.

Porque Mello era el único, aunque jamás ocurriría, con el que habría querido reír, al que habría querido acariciar los cabellos mientras se besaban, y al que habría adorado ver canoso y sonriente a su lado.

El único al que habría todo.


End file.
